Why? -Rin's Unspoken Feeling-
by yura-chan umbrella-glass
Summary: haruka tersenyum... senyum yang bukan untuknya... *suck '


**Title: WHY? *not sure with the title =='**

**Author: Yura chan Umbrella-glass**

**Fandom: Anime! Free!**

**Genre: Agst, onesided friend-coret-love-coret-ship XDD**

**Cast: Rin, Haru, Makoto, Nagisa, Rei dkk**

**Rated: yang lulus Tk boleh baca *eh XDD**

**fanfic yg sudah lama saya tulis, sehabis epiosode 11. but yeah, ini pertama kalinya di post d sini. hhehehhe**  
**so, i'm a new comer ^^ please be nice to me ~**

=====saa.. Douzoouuuuu!======

Kenapa selalu aku yang berlari? Mengejarnya...

Kenapa hanya aku yang terus merasa tertinggal dan tertatih berusaha mengejar dia. lagi dan lagi. Hingga rasanya aku lupa apa yang sebenarnya kuinginkan.

Kenapa selalu aku yang merasa tertarik padanya? Kenapa selalu aku yang merasa gelisah, kesal, dan entah perasaan apalagi yang membuatku tertahan.

Kenapa? Kenapa hanya aku yang ingin berenang bersamanya? Bahkan, setelah semua ini. Setelah aku mengalahkannnya, kenapa bayangnya masih menahanku di sini?

Dan sekali lagi, aku tertinggal.

"_Aku hanya berenang_ Free. _Aku tidak akan berenang untukmu_."

Ya. dia tak akan pernah berenang untukku. Hanya aku, hanya aku yang selalu berenang karenanya.

_"Berenanglah denganku Haru. Jika kau berenang denganku-" _

"Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang belum pernah kau lihat sebelumnya." Bibir pucat pemuda berambut merah itu bergerak lemah. Sinar matanya yang redup menatap kosong dedaunan kering yang tergeletak di atas bekunya aspal. Entah sudah berapa lama Rin berdiri di tempat gelap tersebut. Tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya diam tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Pertandingan Nasional akan segera dimulai besok pagi. Itu artinya Rin akan bertemu dengan 'dia' sekali lagi setelah pertandingan regional. Dia. Dia yang membuat Rin seperti ini. Sejak kemenangannya hari itu, ada sesuatu yang hilang. Sesuatu yang seharusnya ia dapatkan. Ya.

_"Bertandinglah denganku sekali lagi haru. Di pertandingan yang sesungguhnya. Aku hanya merasa, jika aku mengalahkanmu aku bisa melanjutkan mimpiku."_

Selama ini Rin selalu berpikir, jika dia bisa mengalahkan Haru maka ia akan bisa melanjutkan mimpinya untuk menjadi juara Olympic. Tapi... kenyataannya..

"Cih!" Rin berdecih pelan. Ujung-ujung giginya yang tajam tertancap pada ujung bibirnya. Setetes darah keluar dari ujung bibir yang robek karena pemuda itu menggigitnya terlalu kuat.

Drrtt... Drrtt...

Ponsel Rin bergetar, tapi pemuda itu tak sedikitpun menggubris siapa yang meneleponnya. Ia justru mematikan benda metalik tersebut dan kembali mengantonginya. Tak perlu dilihatpun Rin sudah tahu bahwa adiknya-Gou-yang meneleponnya. Entah kenapa, mengingat Gou membuat Rin teringat akan Haru dan kedua 'temannya' yang lain. Membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Rin mencengkeram tangannya erat, dinginnya angin malam sedikit menambah perasaan kosong di dadanya.

Saat pemuda itu berniat pergi, sebuah suara ceria yang sangat ia kenal menghentikan langkahnya.

"Huwaaaa! _Minna~ Hayaku! Hayaku_!" Seorang pemuda berperawakan mungil berlari di tanah lapang itu. Spontan, Rin menyembunyikan dirinya di balik pepohonan.

"Jangan berlari di dalam gelap, Nagisa-kun!" Disusul seorang pemuda berkaca mata dan dua wajah lain yang sangat Rin kenal.

Pemuda berambut merah itu semakin menyembunyikan dirinya di balik bayang-bayang pepohonan. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang melonjak dan seperti menusuk dadanya saat melihat keempat pemuda tersebut. Terlebih, pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata sebiru laut yang kini tampak terpana melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Keren!"

"Besar sekali!"

Manik sebiru laut itu yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi tersebut terlihat hangat. Tapi, justru karena itulah perasaan mencekik di tenggorokan Rin semakin terasa sakit.

Apa dulu Haru pernah berwajah seperti itu saat berenang dengannya?

Rasanya Rin tak pernah mengingatnya... Atau... memang tidak pernah?

Ah! bukankah jawabannya sudah pasti.

_"Aku hanya berenang Free!"_

Itulah yang selalu dikatakan Haru setiap Rin mengajaknya berenang _'Relay'_. Bahkan dalam setiap foto yang mereka ambil, Haru tak pernah sekalipun tersenyum atau hanya sekedar melihat ke arah kamera. Tapi, sekarang...

Haruka berdiri di depannya. Dengan anggota 'team'nya yang lain, Makoto dan Nagisa. Tapi, tidak ada Rin di sana. Melainkan seoarang pemuda bernama Rei. Bukan Rin dan tak akan pernah menjadi Rin.

Dada Rin terasa sesak, ada perasaan panas yang membuncah dan mendesak untuk keluar.

Wajah Rei bersinar, Nagisa tersenyum lebar, Makoto terlihat sangat bahagia... dan Haruka...

Haruka...

Tersenyum.

Senyum yang tak pernah Rin lihat sebelumnya. Senyum yang bukan karena dan bukan untuk _dirinya_.

Akhirnya rasa panas itu mengalir ke wajah dan pelupuk mata Rin. Terasa sangat menyakitkan. Sekali lagi Rin menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, merobek lebih dalam luka yang sudah tercipta sebelumnya. Pemuda itu berbalik. Membiarkan kehadirannya hilang dalam kegelapan malam.

Hanya cahaya keperakan bulanlah yang menjadi saksi jatuhnya kristal bening dari pelupuk mata yang telah kehilangan sinarnya itu.

_"Memang hanya selalu aku yang terus berlari, dan tetap saja tertinggal."_

_====Owari====_

How? ^^


End file.
